Unexpected Offer
by jkillman2161
Summary: alice saved the convoy from the birds of undead. when she wakes up a pretty blond has quite an unexpected offer. will she do it or will she leave the convoy in the dust?
1. Chapter 1

**(okay so I was asked to do a one-shot between Alice and Kmart. There is not many so I figured why the hell not, just a bit of fun. Anyway based in the third movie.)**

 **AN- I do not own resident evil or its characters.**

 **Mpowers045- I really hope its to your liking, being the most loyal reader I hope it is what you wanted.**

Alice woke up in the shed, the light from outside burned her eyes from the cracks in the wood. She lifted her hand and noticed a bracelet clinging softly to her wrist. She looked to the side and saw a cute blond girl smiling at her. "This belongs to you?" Alice asked holding the bracelet up.

"Yeah gave it to you last night, for luck." The blond said happily. "Thank you…you got a name?" Alice said sitting up. "Kmart." She said smiling again, "it's where Claire and the others found Me." the blond said. "You have another name?" the umbrella experiment asked. "Never liked it, everyone I knew was dead so figured it was time for a change." The blond said somewhat sadly.

The blond looked through the window and saw Claire coming. The blond set her hand the brunet's thigh and squeezed a little "if you'd like, meet me by the red rock next to the motel, and I'll give you a proper greeting." The blond left it at that and walked out of the shed. "Hey K is she awake?" the red head asked.

Kmart just smiled "yeah, she just woke up; she's really nice by the way you two should get along." Kmart said walking away.

(Few hours later)

After the bodies were buried and the lecture from Claire the convoy was pretty quiet, the sun had just gone down and all through that day Alice was mulling the girls offer over and over in her head. "it's been forever since we got some good ass, bet she good as she looks." Her mind teased "seriously shut up she is just a kid, probably still a virgin." Alice thought back. "please not from the way she acts, that girl gets whatever she wants, and you can't say she was not fuckable." Her mind replied. "yes she is quite attractive but-"

"no fucking buts, get over to that rock and fuck the blond out of her, make it where the next person she fucks she will want it to be you." Her mind cut her off and obviously made up her mind for her. Since her body was already walking to the place the teen would be.

After a minute of looking around Alice enhanced senses could see a person lying behind the large rock, and their blood pressure spiking every few seconds. Alice silently hopped onto the large rock and looked over kneeling down. She smiled as she watched the blond rub herself and moaning quietly. "Couldn't hold out huh?" Alice said softly.

The blond gasped in surprise, "could say the same to you." The blond said smiling bringing her now wet fingers to her mouth and licked them clean. Alice's brow rose with interest, "the offer was unexpected, but I came around to the idea eventually." Alice said smiling.

Kmart adjusted slightly, she was laying o a thick blanket, her body was curvaceous and her skin was like silk. She was unbelievably clean for the apocalypse. "Well you going to get over here or do I really have to get up and get you?" the blond said hotly. She cupped her own breast and moaned. The ex-umbrella agent just smiled more and removed her duster. "You know if red catches us, I'm dead and your grounded right." She said throwing her duster to the side. "I guess we will have to be real quiet then wont we." The blond said leaning up grabbing the agent's shirt and pulled her down on top of her.

"Carlos says your super human, I want you to fuck me super woman." Kmart said kissing Alice straight on the lips; causing the brunet to moan, "How old are you anyway?" Alice asked groping Kmart's tits, they fit perfectly in her hands.

"Mmm 17, but who cares? Not like there is cops now a days anyway, besides fucking the most dangerous woman in the world kind of becomes part of the bucket list if she comes waltzing into my camp." Kmart moaned pulling at Alice's shirt. The brunet had Kmart between her legs and back away slightly, she used her telekinesis to push Kmart's legs apart so she was open and exposed. Alice started kissing down the teen's body, her tongue slipped out over a pink nipple and sucked it gently, she kissed over her stomach and pelvis.

She blew a soft puff of air against Kmart's clit then licked it softly. It caused the girl's hips to buck and a moan to escape her lips. Alice did this a few times and it was making the teen writhe. "Alice we don't have all night." The teen moaned and her mouth opened with a wide smile and started panting when she felt a hot tongue licking over her clit with precision. "Oh yes! Fuck." Kmart loved the feeling of the mutants tongue whirling around her bud, but Alice knew she would need a lot more than that to get off. Alice scraped her nails up the teen's thighs leaving bright red welts, she removed her glove quickly with her teeth and sucked on her index and middle finger making sure they were nice and wet.

She slipped her fingers down and slipped them slowly into the teen's hot cunt. "Jesus K your so fucking tight are you a virgin?" Alice asked. The blond shook her head "no I lost it about a year ago to Mikey, don't tell Claire." She blond moaned. Alice nodded and started thrusting her fingers faster. She began curling her fingers in a come hither motion, hitting the girl's sensitive spot making her moan like a bitch in heat.

"Oh yea keep doing that." Kmart begged. Alice leaned her head back down to suckle the teen's clit as she picked up her pace. The teen's walls were slick and tight; there was no way the hero was going to fit a third finger inside this girls tight pussy. Kmart was unable to make any noise except for the light moans and panting breaths. Alice removed her head from the teen's thighs, the blood in her veins screamed for her to taste her. "Kmart, you know I'm not human right?" Alice asked in a hot voice. "yes." Kmart moaned as the hero's fingers continued to work her to the edge. "I want to taste you." Alice was right to the point; she was in a sense asking to drink the teen. "But you just had- oh I get it, your appetite is a lot like a zombie's aint it? Just not contagious." Kmart got what she was asking. "You can just make sure it's where no one can see it." Kmart laid her head back down in the sand. She almost screamed when a set of teeth bit down on her inner thigh, she was instantly silenced by the over whelming pleasure that came a second later. "Jesus fucking Christ what is with that?" she moaned out loudly. Alice was drinking the blond in slowly loving the coppery, sweet taste of the teen. Her blood was hot and the mutant couldn't get enough of it. When she pulled away her teeth were stained a light red and her lips dripped with the left over blood. "Feels good doesn't it?" Alice said dipping her head back down to the wound and ran her tongue all over the area.

The bite healed to a scab in an instant, "there now red will have less chance of catching you." Alice crawled up the teen; her fingers picking up the pace and let the teen rock into her hand. "Oh god bite me again, only this time..." She pulled a small back from beside the rock and pulled out a long double sided purple dildo. "I want you to have fun too." The hero just smiled with glee and removed her fingers. She helped the blond insert one end into her hot pussy and moaned at the sight. Alice removed her shorts and settled between the teens legs.

She let the blond insert the other end into her tight heat and moaned when the dildo was buried so deeply there mounds were flush against each other. Alice waited a moment, once the blond started rocking her hips slightly, Alice smiled evilly she thrust her hips forward so hard the blonds jaw went slack and her voice silent. The mutant continued to thrust like that till the blond decided to wrap her legs around Alice's hips and made her push deeper. "oh god please bite me again." Kmart begged. She wanted to feel the sweet pleasure it caused, she also herd that pain makes you cum way harder and wanted to test the theory.

Alice pumped her hips in a furious speed, every thrust caused the blond to buck harder and Alice could feel her walls starting to clamp down on the fake cock. Knowing she was close to oblivion, Alice leaned down to her neck unable to hold back she sank her teeth into Kmart's neck, very careful not to nick her jugular.

Kmart didn't even care that Alice was biting in a noticeable spot, the pain was incredible and the earth shattering pleasure that came after made the blond cum with a furious wave. Sticky white fluid sprayed out over the hero's thighs. She didn't stop however, causing the teen to moan louder due to the intense sensitivity she was experiencing due to the previous orgasm. She lowered her legs from around her hips to replace them with her hands, pulling the brunet deeper and deeper. She was sensitive sure, but she wanted to see Alice achieve ecstasy .

As Alice drank from her neck, she whispered into the hero's ear, "oh god! You stay and you can feed on me as much as you like, you can fuck me bloody if you want… I want you to cum Alice, oh fuck cum for me Alice." Kmart moaned out hoping the dirty talk would push the hero over the edge; and she was right. Alice thrust even deeper a few dozen times causing the teen to cum once again. Alice stilled her hips and she panted, she rolled her tongue over the bite mark, adding extra so it would heal more. She pulled away and smiled like a complete idiot, "I might just have to accept that offer." Alice leaned down and kissed the blond hard on the lips.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" their kiss was disrupted by a very pissed off Claire Redfield. Alice pulled away leaving the purple cock still in the teen and pulled her shorts back up. Kmart covered herself with Alice's brown duster and blushed in embarrassment. "I'm going to kill you for touching her." Claire stalked forward. "Claire stop, I wanted her to do it, she was only doing what I wanted her to do." Kmart yelled scrambling to put on her clothes under the protection of the duster.

"What! Since when are you into sex, or women for that matter!?" Claire was enraged. She caught her adoptive sister fucking the umbrella project; she was making her last round, and decided to check on Kmart before heading to bed. When she wasn't in the hummer she went looking, she didn't worry knowing Kmart would never leave the camp without saying something. She was passing by a large rock when she herd moaning coming from behind it. She peaked over and saw Alice licking over a bite wound and start kissing the blond teen.

"For your information I'm bi-sexual, have been for a long time, you just never asked and second, Its none of your business anyway." She was cut off by an even more pissed off red head. "Not my business? Not my business! Are you fucking kidding me! Your seventeen k still a kid!" Claire yelled out and Alice started to attempt a quite escape. "Where do you think you're going? You're a part of this too! You better not infect her or I swear I will-"Alice had enough of the yelling "or you'll what? Put a bullet in my head? Hate to break it to you red but tried that, tried starving myself, dehydration, poison, you name it I've tried it. So unless you have an actual way to end my life I suggest you leave idle threats out of the equation, since all it seems to do is piss me off." Alice's eyes flashed the umbrella logo and she quickly settled her rage.

"Kmart, I'm sorry but it seems I must decline you offer, it seems that I am not wanted here." Alice picked up her duster and readjusted her clothes to be presentable. "Alice please we can talk this out, Claire is just mad." Kmart ran over to Alice and gripped her arm to beg her to stay. "please stay we need –" she was cut off by an angry Alice "for what! To be your little guard dog and fuck toy! As much as the idea seems fun I don't enjoy having my life threatened every time I take a little pleasure in something! I am better off alone." With that Alice pulled her arm from the teens grip and grabbed her pack, she started to walk off into the darkness.

"This is all your fault!" Kmart yelled at Claire and ran away crying. Claire was stunned silent, "gods fucking damn it!" she ran off in the direction Alice had started walking. "I am so going to regret this." Claire thought; as she ran to catch the brunet stalking away in the moon light ahead of her.

 **(hope people like it, if they don't whatever made it for a reader. Please leave reviews and if I get enough I might just add another chapter.)**


	2. Ill

Ill (Authors note)

 **(To my dearly loved readers.**

 **I am so sorry to keep you waiting for the next chapters of my stories, unfortunately however I'm very sick and in huge amounts of pain. Doctors have no idea what is wrong and seems to be getting worse. So until I figure out what is wrong, my chapters are going to be coming in very slowly. Again I am sorry to keep you all waiting so long, but the pain in my back makes it to where I cant hold still for even a minute so writing long periods of time are out of the question.**

 **Haha if any of my readers happens to be a doctor send me a P.M.**

 **P.S. the next chapter that is most likely going to be published first in D.O.T.R.L.**

 **Love you all.)**


	3. AN2

Get well's

Authors note.

I want to thank you all for the get well wish's. unfortunetly I am still undiagnosed and still sick, doctors are sending me to specialist after specialist. Since ill be sick either way, I will start pumping out more chapters, while they may be a bit shorter and the spelling might be off a bit more than usual, but one can only write so much when you feel like someone is twisting a knife in your back.

(spoiler alert)

For those who wanted a sequel to Doctor Patient Confidentiality, I have decided to do a small FIC centering on Korra just before she was molested by her uncle, then it will go into her time being Zaheer's. keep an eye out for the Korra Cronicals. Should be up in the next month or two.

Also as for my other FIC's such as resident evil, those will be continued I promise just going to take a little more time.

Thank you all.


	4. Authors note 3

I'M AN IDIOT

Hey guys I apologize for taking so long to do anything I know some of you are probably wondering how things have been going so I figured id give a detailed update of my last few shitty months.

Okay so to start I am a total idiot, that girl that I said played games with me, well on night in early October said girl begged me to get back together with her, her grandfather had just died so I couldn't be a total ass and I heard her out. Well in short we got back together and I spent 500$ to go see her I northern California. Now I'm expecting this girl to not even show up, well she did, and it was one of the happiest I have been in years. Now before you guys start cheering let me finish.

So she has me believing every word out of her mouth. "I can't wait to see you in Arizona, and meet your family… blah blah". I mean this girl is beautiful and sweet, granted a bit of a Miss prissy attitude and narcissistic but I fell in love with her in the short time I was there. So I leave to come home and I am on cloud nine, till my plane lands in San Francisco to my connecting flight. Her number pops up on my phone and I answer of course and it's another girl claiming to be her girlfriend starts bitching me out. now I would have looked that over fine, if my girlfriend hadn't left me a voicemail saying this "hey it's me, I just want to tell you to stop hitting me up, and honestly I want nothing with you, and I have someone else already." So that tears me apart. I text back telling her "I hope your proud, I hope you burn for what you have done to me, and I wish you a very unhappy life"

I land in Phoenix and I get a bunch of texts "no I didn't mean it.", "your too amazing to let go, I will call you later my phone is dying." So we work through that next morning, then that afternoon her cracked out mother calls me up and says if I call her daughter up again she was going to come down here and kill me. Then my brother got in the mix making everything worse. Then my mother goes behind my back blocking her number from my phone. I manage to get ahold of her and try to talk stuff out again, then she tells me that she found someone who is very sweet and she loves us both but can't choose.

So I asked when did she start talking to said girl, she says a week ago. Well I was at her fucking house when she started chatting her up. This bitch was telling me how much she loves me and how excited she was to have a relationship with me. I mean she had it all, the cuddles, the kisses, the sweet snuggles in bed. I hadn't felt that happy in almost four years, and the bitch was lying and cheating on me at the same time, and I ate it up like and ignorant love struck puppy.

You know I really never thought people like that existed, I thought it was only in the movies. See I was raised to be a good and kind human being, if you were freezing, id be the first to give you the shirt off my back because I know I can get another. I am honest and ripping another's heart out is the last thing I would ever want to do. I am an excellent judge of character and she got past it all, she was by far the best liar I have ever met. BTW for those of you who would like to know the wenches name, her name will be brought up in the next chapter of DOTRL. I gave her name to Korra and Asami's daughter, too late to change it, and wouldn't be so bad to make her out to be better than she actually is, after all imagination is amazing.

Another note, doctors still don't know what's wrong, I am about to just give up on the whole notion of figuring out what is up. I am also about to get a job so chapter will still be coming slowly, but due to my lonely love life again, I will return to my perfect love of korrasami, you know people say my love is out there, this is my reply "my one love is stuck in a condom somewhere." Anyway new chapters are in the works, love you my readers and I am sorry for letting such an evil human take my attention away from you all.


	5. My Land Of Milk And Honey

(my land of milk and honey)

Claire ran after Alice till she was able to get in front of her and cut her off, "Look I over reacted back there, but if you don't go back she is totally going to hate me for the rest of time, and I can't live with that. So if you're really what makes her happy then stay." The red head said slightly out of breath.

While she spoke, Alice could smell jealousy in her words. As the red head waited for a reply, the umbrella project caught her looking at her breasts. Her core heated up and Claire couldn't help but imagine Alice making her cum over and over again till she passed out.

'Seriously does everyone in this convoy want to fuck me?' Alice thought to herself.

"Give me a reason to stay?" Alice said smirking. "What do you mean? Isn't she enough?"

"We don't have a romantic relationship if that's what you're thinking. K-mart just wants to jump my bones, same as you do right now." Alice said with a hint of sass.

"wh- what do you mean?" Claire stuttered and backed away as Alice took a step forward and pinning the red head to another rock. "You have been thinking of fucking me for the last five minutes. I think what you saw turned you on didn't it?" Alice said dipping her fingers low to rub Claire through her pants. "And the fact I can feel how wet you are through your pants, just proves me right. Bet your thinking about me ripping those clothes off and fucking you here in the sand. Is that what you want Claire? For me to fuck you?" Alice could tell the red head was close to caving, and before she knew it, the red head had her lips locked with her own. Alice moaned into the kiss; where K-mart was sweet, Claire was hot, like a drink that would set your ass on fire, but tasted too good to not drink. "Yes. Oh fuck yes please." Claire begged as she rocked her hips into Alice's. 'They are not romantically involved, I can do this, she won't mind… I hope. But oh my god it's been forever since I have been laid.' Claire thought to herself as the umbrella agent attacked her neck and suckled on it. "don't leave a hicky where people can see." Claire gave a warning then felt the brunette remove her shirt an vest all in one go, making her pale breasts bounce slightly.

Alice's mouth watered at the sight of the soft pink nipples standing at full attention, she instantly got the urge to suckle on them. The second her hot mouth latched on to the pink nipple it sent the red head into a frenzy. Her long fingers griped into Alice's hair and pulled her up for a deep kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, which surprisingly Claire was winning. Till Alice picked her up without thought, or effort, laid her on the sand and nestled between her long legs.

Claire was quick to remove her belt and pants, when she began to remove her thong; Alice stopped her. slowly removing her hands from the way, Alice began removing her thong with her teeth and would flick her tongue over sensitive flesh of her inner thigh. She pulled back so she could remove her duster and shirt, soon as they were off, Claire had her breasts in hand and suckling them.

"eager are we?" Alice giggled and Claire pulled back with a sexy smile. "I haven't gotten laid since just before the outbreak, so can we cut the theatrics and you just fuck my brains out already." Claire moaned and slammed her head back into the sand, moaning with need. Alice didn't need any more encouragement, so before the red head could even guess what she was doing; she drove down and began devouring the sweet nectar that was Claire. The read heads hand snapped to Alice's hair and pulled her deeper into her now wet core.

"Oh. My. God. Oh please!" Claire was a mess, moaning and bucking into the umbrella experiments face, her hot tongue slipped over a spot that made the red heads back arch. "OHH! Ohh! Shhiiit!" Claire was thrashing as her edge was coming closer and closer. Her walls were getting tighter and Alice could feel a slight buildup of fluid inside the red heads cunt. 'Oh she's a squirter, this will be fun' the umbrella experiment thought to herself.

Alice used her telekinetic ability to open the redheads legs wider, so she could dip her tongue deeper and suck harder. Claire's nails scratched at Alice's scalp as she came the hardest she had ever come in her life. Her cum came in a food drenching the brunettes chin, "god Red didn't take you for a squirter too." Alice said grinning. She got up and helped the red head get back into her clothes.

"oh shit, we are so going to have to do that again." Claire felt so much better, stress from the past years seemed to melt away. "So you fuck her too, seriously Claire is there anything I can have to myself?!" K-mart was seething, never before had the umbrella agent have two gorgeous women who were fighting over her. "K-K its not like that!" the red head scrambled to get her pants back on while Alice whiled her mouth and her fingers on her pants and grinned awkwardly, "what the fuck you smiling at!" the two women screamed at the project.

Alice couldn't hold it back anymore she burst out laughing, even snorting near the end, "oh man, if only girls fought over me when the world was normal!" the brunette rolled on the ground laughing. Claire got red in the cheeks and began to speak, "okay one the snorting is adorable, second, we are not fighting over you." she crossed her arms in defiance.

"Oh I beg to differ red, K-mart wants the super woman all to herself, you selfish girl you. Claire you haven't had a good lay since shit hit the fan, and your not looking for that to go away anytime soon, both you want my nuts, and don't want to share." Alice pulled herself from the sand and adjusted her belt, and saw the two girls at a loss of words. "Also, I don't do relationships anymore, but I won't deny either of your wants." Alice grinned slyly

"And what if both of us say fuck you and don't take that offer?" Claire asked.

"Oh well that's simple." She started walking further from the convoy, making both woman run to her. "Not happening." Each took and arm and held them possessively. "that's what I thought, if you girls can share nicely, you won't be disappointed, there is enough of me to go around." Kmart and Claire looked at each other contemplating. Then they smiled evilly at the umbrella project, it almost made her cringe "oh you are so going to regret this." Claire looked to Kmart with a sexy look in her eye, "want to continue this discussion in my Humvee?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea Claire, lets go Alice." Both women grabbed her hands and lead her back to the camp and into the Humvee and all Alice could think was "what have I gotten myself into?"

 **{yes I know short as hell but imma make chapter 3 longer and extra smutty, Claire and Kmart and going to devour said superwoman. Also I have no idea what to do with it from there, I might just end it since this was intended to be a oneshot, I don't know depends on the demand of you my readers, leave your comments, and no I don't care about the spelling or grammar errors, simple don't like it, don't read it. hope you enjoyed, feel free to hop on the profile and read my other stories. Choa!)**


End file.
